1. Field of the Invention
This invention is broadly concerned with improved apparatus for the handling of emulsified meat products such as bolognas, sausages and weiners. More particularly, it is concerned with handling/packaging apparatus which is improved by provision of an emulsion-conveying tube situated between the typical meat pump and sizing apparatus of a conventional processing plant, wherein the tube includes a plurality of axially spaced apart, emulsion flow-disrupting elements within the tube which inhibit the formation of "swirl" in the final meat emulsion products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Producers of emulsified food products such as bolognas typically make use of industrial meat pumps which are directly coupled to devices for placing respective quantities of the pumped emulsion into casings; such downstream casing equipment is generally referred as "sizing" apparatus. Final encased emulsion products can then be cooked and are ready for consumption.
It sometimes occurs that final emulsion meat products exhibit an undesirable organoleptic characteristic known as "swirl." This phenomenon exhibits itself as a circular or spiral pattern of red meat particles within the overall matrix of the cooked emulsion, and is deemed to be unacceptable.
The problem of swirl can be particularly acute when use is made of piston-type food pumps which are known to be exceptionally gentle to the products being pumped, especially when equipped with deaerating or vacuumizing devices for preventing voids. Pumps of this variety are in general superior, but the swirl phenomenon can create problems for processors who would otherwise choose a pump of this character.